Life Today
by abusenoemperor
Summary: Oshitari's day is turning out horrible. He just keeps blaming it on Atobe, but what if Atobe had the same thoughts about his own day?
1. Oshitari Yushi

**Life Today-Oshitari Yushi**

The sun shone brightly in Oshitari Yushi's room. The teen sat up reaching his arm for his glasses on the table. "Eh?" He looked at the table feeling around for his glasses; they weren't there. He rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of his bed, tripping slightly. He blindly walked to his dresser on his way, besides his bed, he stepped on the stomach of his tennis captain. "Atobe? What are you doing on the floor?"

Atobe stood quickly with wide eyes. "I'm on the FLOOR! And YOU stepped on me!"

Oshitari wasn't in the mood for his friend's bickering, so he apologized though he knew it wouldn't be enough to stop the captain's complaining. "Oh…please…stop him…" Oshitari whispered under his breath.

"Oshitari, one question." Atobe said calmly. "Does '_GOD'_ sleep on the floor?"

"No." Oshitari sighed.

Oshitari could tell the anger Atobe has just built up, it's wasn't long till the captain would explode. Atobe pouted, "Did you forget who _GOD_ was!" He called himself god, he believed he was center of everything. "Well, to refresh your memory, _I_, _Keigo Atobe_, am god, your god and everyone else's."

"I'm sorry," Oshitari sighed, he hated to hear Atobe like this in the morning, nothing ever goes right if Atobe is angered in the morning. The non-spectacled teen walked to his dresser trying to ignore his captain.

"_Sorry_ then _walk away_! You don't do that to god! You don't walk away from Ore-sama unless he has dismissed you and you must bow to him!" Atobe crossed his arms and muttered some other phrases.

Oshitari grinned, "How 'bout a kiss?" He teased, but that was a mistake, Atobe was going to go on another rampage.

"From you? Of course not! Ore-sama will not be touched by such vile lips!" Atobe glared and stomped to the bathroom. "By the way! I found your glasses!" Atobe tossed the glassed out of the bathroom.

Oshitari attempted to catch them, but missed them by an inch. He moved back stepping on them as they lay by his foot. "Ugh!" Oshitari looked down and picked up his broken glasses. "I'll buy a new pair later."

Atobe stepped out of the bathroom laughing. "Nice, servant." He was all dressed in the school uniform and ready to go. "I'm going, see you."

"When did I become servant?" Oshitari thought for a moment. Atobe would call him all sorts of names but never servant. "Wait! I'm not your servant!" Oshitari glared at the closed door Atobe walked out of.

"Sure, sure," Atobe sounded muffled because the door was closed.

By the time Oshitari finished dressing and eating it was time for school. At school the bell had just rung and he was still at home. Oshitari shifted his eyes to the clock in the kitchen then his watch. He'd been going by the time on his watch, which was set wrong; it was twenty minutes late. Oshitari removed the wrong watch and left for school. By the time the non-spectacled boy arrived at school it was fifteen minutes into first period. "I'm here. I'm late and I'm sitting." Oshitari panted and took a seat.

The teacher watched him and nodded. He didn't really care; he was the coach of the tennis team and could deal with Oshitari there. He'd probably make the captain tell him to run laps.

Oshitari pulled out his planner and opened it to this week. He growled under his breath as he read what that egotistical captain wrote down about himself. "Ore-sama was here. Atobe Keigo is god. God is watching you. Atobe is the most beautiful person in the world…" Oshitari read some of the phrases silently. "Atobe Keigo's property: Oshitari Yushi," Involuntarily Oshitari said that out loud in the silent classroom. The class laughed at him, only someone crazy could be _owned_ by Atobe. "I'll get you, Keigo." Oshitari pointed, at what he thought was Atobe.

"Oshitari! I'm over here!" Atobe said teasingly, he was just getting back at Oshitari double from this morning. "Did you really need someone to dress you today? You look horrid." Atobe stood up and walked over to Oshitari. "Oh, and look-y here! We have a blind boy." The egotist laughed and started to redo Oshitari's tie. "God will fix you up."

"Hey!" Oshitari tried to shoo Atobe away. "I don't need help." The teacher laughed amused, he couldn't stop Atobe if he tried; though he was the teacher and coach. "Mr. Sakaki, help!"

"Stay still and you do." Atobe smiled. The captain fixed up Oshitari quickly and sat back down.

The bell rang soon after. The rest of the day Oshitari kept quiet, but Atobe wouldn't leave him alone. If Atobe was angered in the morning, he'll get back at you a thousand times more that whole day. It made Oshitari wonder how tennis practice would turn out. It scared him a little, he wasn't willing to go, but he had to.

At the end of the school day Oshitari walked by himself to he courts, on his way Atobe came up to him grinning. "Hey, captain." Oshitari sighed.

"I got you new glasses. Put them on, now." Atobe slid the glasses onto Oshitari's face. The captain's eyes widened. "Oh! My!" Atobe's eyes soften. "You're so beautiful." The egotist kissed the lens of Oshitari's new glasses. "Ore-sama the most beautiful man in the world." Atobe flipped his hair and walked off.

Oshitari cleaned his glasses and replaced them back on his face. Atobe annoyed him sometimes. "That captain…he can fall in love with himself by looking in the mirror."

"Did you just figure that out now? That's why he keeps a mirror in his book bag all the time." Shishido ran past him.

"I thought he had that mirror so he could redo his make-up." Oshitari shook his head. "What's wrong with me today?" The Hyotei prodigy walked into the courts; he looked around, no sign of his captain or the coach. He sighed in relief, but a little too soon.

"Oshitari Yushi." Coach Sakaki came up behind him. "The captain needs to speak to all the regulars. Gather them please."

Oshitari agreed and gathered the eight regulars. They sat or stood in the clubroom as they stared at the captain standing before them. The captain stared at the eight regulars and grinned. "Today we will be practicing for our next match. I want my singles players on the first two courts and my doubles at the last. But first you all need to do twenty laps, plus fifteen more, but only for Oshitari."

The prodigy twitched, but he knew he could handle it. As long as he wasn't like the captain of the rival school, Seigaku, who makes his regulars run one hundred laps. "Great…"

"Ohtori and Shishido on the first court. Jirou and Hiyoshi on the second court." Atobe brushed his players along to do their laps.

Oshitari finished his thirty-five laps in the slowest time ever. His doubles partner stood on the court looking aggravated. "Mukahi? What's wrong?" Oshitari ran up next to him.

Oshitari's eyes shifted to a laughing Atobe who was ready to serve. "I don't understand. Why should I have to play against Kabaji and the captain? They made me play with out you Oshitari."

"Well…at least the captain played." Oshitari looked around for his racket. He had forgotten it in the clubroom.

"No, not exactly. He just sat on the court on his side, just like usual." Mukahi looked annoyed. "Your data's off today."

"I've got to run back to the clubroom for a second." Oshitari ran back to the clubroom and searched for his racket. He remembered bringing it, but he couldn't find it. He went to his cubby, but he didn't see anything. His stuff wasn't there, his school uniform or his tennis equipment. He grabbed one of Mukahi's rackets and was heading out. He grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. It was locked, he shook it a little and tried to open it, he pulled it towards himself but it would open. Twenty minutes were wasted trying to find his racket and get this door open. "What's wrong with this door!"

A force pulled the door from Oshitari, "What's taking you so long?" Atobe stood at the door frowning. "Ore-sama is not waiting anymore. Practice will be over in fifteen. Go run laps till I tell you to stop."

Oshitari blinked, the door wasn't locked he just was pulling it instead of pushing. The prodigy sighed, put down Mukahi's racket and ran off to do his laps. When Atobe told Oshitari to stop practice was very much over; it was over thirty minutes ago. "Captain…" Oshitari panted and fell on the bench in the clubroom. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Oh…I just forgot about you anyway." Atobe shrugged and stared into the mirror.

Oshitari twitch, the captain had forgotten about him, what were the chances of that. "Captain, I can't find my stuff…it's not in it's spot."

"What number cubby did you look in, Oshitari?" Atobe gave Oshitari an annoyed look.

"Three, captain." Oshitari sighed.

"Don't you remember? I moved your stuff to number six…I thought I had told you. Guess not." Atobe shrugged. "Oh well."

"Six?" Oshitari was too tired for this. He walked to his cubby and grabbed his stuff.

"Would you like a ride home?" Atobe walked with Oshitari out of the courts.

Oshitari shook his head and looked up at the sky. Small drops of water fell from the sky landing on Oshitari's glasses. "Actually—" Oshitari looked around. Atobe was already gone he watched as Atobe's drove away in his car. Oshitari sighed and began to walk home. The rain down poured on the prodigy. He was drenched when he got home. He threw his stuff down and walked into the kitchen. He yelled when he saw his captain sitting like a king on the kitchen counter. "Atobe!"

"Oh, you finally came home." Atobe laughed and took a sip from the tea glass he was holding.

"How'd you get in?" Oshitari walked to the refrigerator.

"Your parents want me to watch over you." Atobe grinned. "You get to spend the whole night with Ore-sama."

Oshitari hit his head on the refrigerator, he couldn't take it, and being with Atobe was the last thing on his mind. "Oh, please, no!" Oshitari didn't know what to do. He just ran to his room and shut the door.

"What's his problem?" Atobe stood and walked to the door of the bespectacled boy's room.

Oshitari held his head and removed his glasses. "I'm going to sleep. Forget it…I can't stand looking at Atobe."

Atobe entered the room slowly. "Why'd you take off your glasses?" He crawled on the bed and sat besides Oshitari.

"So you don't have to look at me, why else?" Oshitari buried his face in his pillow. "If you want to make my day, just say sorry."

Atobe chuckled, "Make your day? You can't tell God what to do." Atobe lied next to the prodigy and felt his forehead. "You got sick in the rain."

"It's your fault…You made my day this way…" Oshitari looked away. "It's my life today…I'm never letting you sleep over again."

"Ah, starting tomorrow I assume." Atobe grinned.

"Go sleep on the floor." Oshitari couldn't think straight, he felt light headed and dizzy.

"Don't tell God to sleep on the floor!" Atobe was about to slap Oshitari, but refrained. He stared at the now sleeping figure next to him. "I'll get you tomorrow." Atobe lied his head on Oshitari's shoulder. "Never will I say sorry to a commoner such as yourself, Oshitari." Atobe yawned and closed his eyes. "My day wasn't easy either." The captain drifted to sleep next to Oshitari with his head on the prodigy's shoulder.


	2. Keigo Atobe

**Life Today-Atobe Keigo**

Atobe Keigo opened his eyes slightly at the touch of pressure being pushed down on his stomach. He looked up at the prodigy as he mumbled, "Atobe? What are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm on the FLOOR! And YOU stepped on me!" Atobe stood quickly with wide eyes. He didn't understand how he got on the floor, never in the world would he think about sleeping on the floor, or the couch or anywhere else besides a suitable bed for someone with such high standards as himself.

"Sorry, Atobe," Oshitari looked tired, he was without his glasses and Atobe could tell that the non-spectacled boy couldn't see well without them.

"An apology, that's it?" Atobe thought to himself. He will not except such words unless it came with actions. Atobe decided to be calm with the other boy, "Oshitari, one question," Or just calm for a short period of time. "Does _'GOD'_ sleep on the floor."

"No." Oshitari answered.

Atobe was angry he didn't understand how he'd end up on the floor, it was no place for god. He imagined that maybe Oshitari pushed him off the bed, the boy did tell Atobe he would sleep on the couch. Atobe couldn't hold his anger in anymore he _had_ refresh Oshitari's memory. "Did you forget who _GOD_ was!" Atobe knew himself as God or Ore-sama he also thinks that he is the center of everything, no, he knows he is. "Well, to refresh your memory, _I, Keigo Atobe_, am god, your god and everyone else's."

"I'm sorry," Oshitari was trying to apologize again. That's not going to happen, that is not how you treat a god.

Atobe stomped as he watched Oshitari walk away, Ore-sama was angered he couldn't believe what Oshitari was doing. "Sorry then walk away! You don't do that to god! You don't walk away for Ore-sama unless he has dismissed you and you must bow to him!" Atobe could go on forever, as his anger built up the harder it was to hear his words.

"How 'bout a kiss?" Oshitari teased, but Atobe hated to be fooled around with.

"From you? Of course not! Ore-sama will not be touched by such vile lips!" Oshitari was getting on Atobe's last nerve, he promise to get back at Oshitari double today. Atobe stomped off into the bathroom he stared into the mirror and yelled. "My face and my HAIR!" Atobe looked around for his brush and make-up bag. He moved the radio to the side and looked at the rounded figure in front of him, it was Oshitari's glasses. "Oh." It was a good time to let his anger out, make it look like he was mad at Oshitari, well, he was already half mad at him. ""By the way! I found your glasses!" Atobe threw them at Oshitari, but he understood why he'd miss the perfect throw. "Now what to do with my hair and my face." Atobe began to brush his perfect hair. "It's okay, Ore-sama will restore everything." Atobe grinned, as his hair was all perfect and shining. "I'm so beautiful." Atobe kissed his reflection in the mirror. "Now, to restore my face." Ore-sama picked up some stuff out of his bag and applied it to his face. "Wait! I'm missing something! I must of left it at home! No!" Atobe touched his non- colored lips. They looked so plain without that light tint of pink. He quickly put on his school uniform and walked out. "Nice, servant." Atobe couldn't look at Oshitari even if he didn't have his glasses on. He quickly headed for the door. "I'm going, see you." Atobe heard Oshitari yell something, but he couldn't comprehend what he had said. "Sure, sure," That's all he could think of saying. He took out his cell phone and walked outside. He soon called his chauffeur. "I'm at Yushi, Oshitari's house, come get me." Atobe looked at his watch. "It stopped working!" Atobe growled and put his cell phone away. He stomped to the door and tried to open it. The captain had locked it when he headed outside. "Eh!" Atobe pulled out his cell phone because it started to ring, "Mushi mushi. Ore-sama." Atobe's eyes widened, it was his chauffeur. "You're on the way…but how long will it take you! ONE HOUR! I don't have that time!" Atobe was angry, still, he couldn't believe that it would take that long, where was his chauffeur anyway? "I don't have that time! Why do I only have one chauffeur! You're fired and I need a new one!"

Atobe hung up on his ex-chauffeur and called Taro Sakaki, his teacher and tennis coach. "Sakaki-sempai, come pick me up."

"I'm already at school, Keigo." Taro was going through school papers.

"Do I care? At least you'd be here before that chauffeur of mine." Atobe walked a little. "I don't care who you are! Teacher or coach! Whatever! Just come pick me up now! And if I don't see you in less than twenty minutes I'll have you fired as the coach of Hyotei Gakuen Tennis Club AND as Hyotei's top teacher!"

"Okay, I'm coming." Taro put his stuff down and grabbed his keys. "Where are you?"

"Yushi, Oshitari's house. Come now, and don't ask any questions." Atobe hung up and waited for his coach. Taro arrived and motioned for Atobe to get in. Atobe just stood there like a god. "What is he thinking making me open the door for myself?" Atobe thought to himself.

"Keigo, come on." Taro stared and the standing teen. Taro didn't figure out why Atobe was just standing there, it took him five minutes, but he got the idea. He stepped out of his car and opened the front passenger seat for the tennis captain. Atobe just grinned and sat. "Finally." Taro drove away and headed for school.

The two arrived at school and as they stepped into the building the bell rang. "That bell, it has some nerve to ring like that when Ore-sama has just entered." Atobe stomped off to class with Taro's keys. The captain walked proudly to the classroom, everyone moved aside just to let Atobe through.

"Whoa!" Akutagawa Jirou ran into Atobe as he stumbled through the halls. Jirou always acted sugar-high when he was awake. "Captain! Hey!"

"Don't _'hey'_ me!" Atobe looked furious. This sugar-high regular knocked him down off his feet, something you should never do to God. "Akutagawa! Help me up right now!"

"Sure!" Jirou bounced and helped him up. "Oh, look-y! Keys!" Jirou picked up the teacher's keys and ran away.

Atobe's eyes widened, "NO! Come back! Akutagawa!" Ore-sama brushed himself off and glared at the running away boy. "Did you not hear me? Don't ignore me!"

"WHEE!" Jirou was carried back by Taro. Jirou was laughing and kicking. "I want down!" The blonde boy tried to roll on Taro's shoulder.

"Keigo, get the keys." Taro walked in front of Atobe.

Atobe's jaw dropped, "What! You are ordering me to do dirty work for you! How dare you such a thing to Ore-Sama!"

"Never mind." Taro grabbed the keys from Jirou and put him down.

"Don't _'Never mind' _me!" Atobe snatched the keys and unlocked the door. He stomped in and to his desk. The captain sat in his seat and went though his book bag. "Where's my HOMEWORK?" Atobe search through his book bag and found nothing. "What! I could've swore I did it!"

"Too bad, Keigo." The teacher sat at his desk.

'Too bad? _Too bad? _What do you mean by that! I order you to take me back to Oshitari's house!" Atobe started to yell at the teacher but calmed down in a matter of minutes.

"I'm here. I'm late and I'm sitting." Oshitari finally entered the classroom tardy.

The class began and Atobe stared at Oshitari the whole time. He laughed to himself as he watched Oshitari read his planner. "I hope he enjoys what I wrote in it last night."

"Atobe Keigo's property: Oshitari Yushi," Oshitari read out involuntarily.

"Ooo…" Atobe laughed. "He's my property." The class laughed at Oshitari; they thought he was crazy to be owned by Atobe.

"I'll get you, Keigo." Oshitari pointed at a student that wasn't anywhere near Atobe.

Atobe laughed to himself. "Oshitari! I'm over here!" He teased. He needed to get back at Oshitari. "Did you really need someone to dress you today? You look horrid." Atobe could tell Oshitari was rushing this morning. The egotist got up and walked over to the non-spectacled boy. "Oh, and look-y here! We have a blind boy!" Atobe laughed and started to redo Oshitari's tie. "God will fix you up."

"Hey!" Oshitari tried to shoo Atobe away. "I don't need help." The teacher laughed amused, he couldn't stop Atobe if he tried; though he was the teacher and coach. "Mr. Sakaki, help!"

"Stay still and you do." Atobe smiled. The captain fixed up Oshitari quickly and sat back down. "He doesn't understand that I actually want to help him." Atobe said to himself and sighed. The bell rang soon after and the day went on. During lunch Atobe called for a new chauffeur and bought Oshitari a new pair of glasses. He was being generous today, but that was rare. Practice was after school and he'll meet up with Oshitari going to the tennis courts.

After school Atobe ran to catch up with Oshitari. "Hey, captain." That's all Oshitari said he looked so depressed in a way.

"I got you new glasses. Put them on, now." Atobe grinned sliding the glasses on Oshitari's face. "OH! My!" Atobe was staring into Oshitari's glasses with wide eyes. His eyes softened at the beautiful sight, the best thing he's seen today. "Ore-sama the most beautiful man in the world." The egotist kissed the lens of Oshitari's new glasses and smiled. "Ore-sama…every one loves you." He whispered to himself and flipped his hair while he walked off. "Coach Sakaki!"

"Yes?" The coach stared at Atobe with a sly smile.

"I need my regulars get someone to gather them for me." Atobe started to walk to the clubroom. "Tell them to meet me in the clubroom." Atobe looked at cubby three. "I don't like Oshitari's stuff there." The captain picked up Oshitari's stuff and moved it all to cubby six.

Atobe stared at the eight regulars, grinning with pride. "Today we will be practicing for our next match. I want my singles players on the first two courts and my doubles at the last. But first you all need to do twenty laps, plus fifteen, but only for Oshitari." Atobe loved to torture his players but not too much. "Ohtori and Shishido on the first court. Jirou and Hiyoshi on the second." Atobe brushed his players off to do their laps. The egotist watched amused, he waited at the last court for his doubles regulars. After about ten minutes only two of the regulars arrived, Kabaji, his partner and Mukahi, Oshitari's partner.

"Aren't we going to wait for Oshitari, captain?" Mukahi held his racket with a tight grip.

"No. You can play Kabaji, and lose." Atobe grinned and took a seat on his side of the court. The captain laughed as he watched Mukahi struggle against Kabaji. Atobe knew Mukahi was defenseless without Oshitari. When Oshitari entered the court Atobe was just practice serving. The egotist laughed as he watched the angry Mukahi talk to Oshitari. Soon after, Oshitari had left which made Atobe confused, he hated to wait and he hoped Oshitari wasn't planning on making him wait.

Atobe was very angry, again. Twenty minutes went by and Oshitari didn't show. The captain stomped to the clubroom and swung the door open. "What's taking you so long?" Atobe frowned. "Ore-sama is not waiting anymore. Practice will be over in fifteen, run laps till I tell you to stop." Oshitari kindly agreed and ran off. Atobe took a seat on a bench and buried his face in his hands; he couldn't understand why Oshitari could do this to him, he made him so angry in the morning and it is aggravating him to now. "Oshitari…I left my homework at your house, you stepped on me and I can bet you're blaming me…Yeah! That's right! Blame god!" Atobe grabbed a racket on the floor and threw it at the wall. Atobe slid down on the floor and sat against a wall, he sat there for a long time, practice was over and he still sat there. Saying nothing but staring at a certain cubby, Oshitari's. "Oh yes! Oshitari." Atobe stood up and everyone else had already left. He ran outside and looked at the running prodigy. "Oshitari, you can stop." It was thirty minutes after practice and Oshitari looked exhausted.

"Captain…" Oshitari panted and fell on the bench in the clubroom. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Oh…I just forgot about you anyway." Atobe shrugged and stared into the mirror.

Oshitari twitch, the captain had forgotten about him, what were the chances of that. "Captain, I can't find my stuff…it's not in it's spot."

"What number cubby did you look in, Oshitari?" Atobe gave Oshitari an annoyed look.

"Three, captain." Oshitari sighed.

"Don't you remember? I moved your stuff to number six…I thought I had told you. Guess not." Atobe shrugged. "Oh well."

"Six?" Oshitari walked to his cubby and grabbed his stuff.

"Would you like a ride home?" Atobe walked with Oshitari out of the courts. Oshitari shook his head and looked up at the sky. "Okay then." Atobe walked into a car and left Oshitari behind. "Take me to Yushi, Oshitari's house, chauffeur." The chauffeur agreed and took Atobe to Oshitari's house. "I'll call you to pick me up in later." Atobe walked to the front door.

"Oh! It's you!" Oshitari's mother ran up to him. "My husband and I are going to see a play today and we need someone to watch over our baby boy. You never know what he'll do home alone. You're responsible, I can tell. Well, thank you very much. I got to run." Oshitari's mother gave Atobe the house keys then left.

Atobe blinked. Now he had to take care of Oshitari, that amused him a little. "Just perfect." Atobe shook his head then proceed in. "My homework!" Atobe picked it up and placed it in his book bag. He walked into the kitchen and stared at the room for a short while. The egotist pulled out a kettle and some tea. Atobe loved tea maybe it would sooth him a little. Atobe finished making the tea and sat on top of the counter. He looked like a king, so full of pride and beautiful.

Oshitari walked into the kitchen and yelled, "Atobe!"

"Oh, you finally came home." Atobe laughed and took a sip from the teacup.

"How'd you get in?" Oshitari walked to the refrigerator.

"Your parents want me to watch over you." Atobe grinned. "You get to spend the whole night with Ore-sama."

Oshitari just looked at Atobe and shook his head. "Oh, please, no!" He ran to his room and shut the door.

Atobe got up and frowned. He put the teacup down and walked to the bespectacled boy's room. "What's his problem?" Atobe placed his hand on the doorknob. "I knew he'd start blaming me. I don't think I should go in…." Atobe placed his head on the door and bit his lip. Atobe entered the room slowly, but regret it slightly. "Why'd you take off your glasses." Atobe crawled on the bed beside Oshitari.

"So you don't have to look at me, why else?" Oshitari buried his face in a pillow. "If you want to make my day, just say sorry."

Atobe chuckled he knew it. He was center of all problems. "Make your day? You can't tell god what to do." Atobe got a little mad but no too much. He lied next to the prodigy and felt his forehead. "You got sick in the rain."

"It's your fault…You made my day this way…" Oshitari looked away. "It's my life today…I'm never letting you sleep over again."

"Ah, starting tomorrow I assume." Atobe grinned, he felt sort of bad for Oshitari.

"Go sleep on the floor," Oshitari mumbled.

Atobe was offended, "Don't tell God to sleep on the floor!" Atobe was about to slap Oshitari but he refrained. He stared at the now sleeping figure next to him. "I'll get you tomorrow." Atobe lied his head on Oshitari's shoulder. "Never will I say sorry to a commoner such as yourself, Oshitari." Atobe had too much pride, but that was sort of saying sorry, to say he'd never. Atobe yawned and closed his eyes. "My day wasn't easy either…My life today…was probably as bad as yours." The egotist drifted to sleep next to Oshitari with his head on the prodigy's shoulder.


	3. The night before

**The Night Before- Oshitari Yushi & Keigo Atobe**

"I never thought I'd finish my homework!" Atobe stood up and sat in Oshitari's lap.

"You didn't even need my help. Why'd you come over?" Oshitari pushed Atobe off his lap.

Atobe fell off the tensai's laps onto the floor. Standing up he started to yell at Oshitari, "You did not just push Ore-sama off! He sits where Ore-sama want to sit and no body should mind! Ore-sama finds his place and sit!"

"Yeah, find your place but not on me." Oshitari got up and lied down on his bed. "Give it a night, Atobe."

"You're telling Ore-sama to brush this incident aside! No! I won't! You pushed me off and you're going to pay! I'm going to have Kabaji get you, Oshitari!" Atobe growled and looked at the door.

"Boys are you alright?" Oshitari's mother peered in.

Atobe put on his best smile, the one of a god "Yes, we are getting along well."

"Yeah, really." Oshitari rolled his eyes. "We just finished our homework."

"Okay then." Oshitari's mother smiled. "Let Atobe-sama sleep on the bed if he is staying over."

Oshitari frowned, either way, if his mother told him or not, Atobe would still get the bed. "Sure."

"Of course I have to sleep on the bed." Atobe grinned and patted Oshitari on the head. "Arigato, Yushi-san."

"You're so sweet, Atobe-sama." Mrs. Yushi left and closed the door.

"She got tricked by that smile…and she should stop calling '_Atobe-sama'_." Oshitari glared at Atobe.

"She shows here respect to the rich. You should start calling me that too." Atobe nodded and walked off into the bathroom.

"No." Oshitari followed Atobe into the bathroom.

Atobe turned around as he got to the bathroom counter. "Oh, are you following me?" Atobe had a seductive-like grin plastered on his face.

Oshitari let out a sigh and removed his glasses. "Tell me I put my glasses down here."

Atobe wrapped his arms around Oshitari's neck, "Can Ore-sama's angel no remember himself?"

"Oi! Don't touch!" Oshitari pried Atobe's arms off from around his neck. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Fine." Atobe turned and began to wash his face with a soft cloth from his make-up bag.

Oshitari looked at the cloth like it was some surprise to see make-up now stained on the cloth. The tensai raised an eyebrow at his buchou as he brushed his teeth. Oshitari mumbled with the toothbrush in his mouth. "Buchou…"

"Hm." Atobe stared at the tensai besides him. The buchou smiled then looked away. "What is he looking at?" Atobe thought to himself as he looked into the mirror trying to find some flaw in his face, which he found impossible. The two boys left the bathroom and back into Oshitari's room. As they entered, Atobe's cell phone was ringing. "Mushi mushi," Atobe answered. "Are you coming to pick me up anytime soon?" The buchou's eyes widened, "What? You're on a plane here, to Japan? Where are you?" Atobe plopped on the couch by Oshitari's bed. "My chauffeur…is on a plane." Atobe hung up his phone and sighed. "He'll be here tomorrow morning."

"You're not mad?" Oshitari lied on his bed, thinking, "Why isn't Atobe mad, he should be."

"I'm infuriated, what do you think!" Atobe growled and closed his eyes.

"Hey, are you asleep?" Oshitari sat up and looked at the quiet buchou. "He must be." The tensai stood up tiredly and walked over to Atobe. He picked the buchou up and stumbled to his bed. Placing the shorter boy down he crawled on the bed besides him. "He looks like he's going to fall off…he won't"

Atobe shifted moving closer to the bed edge. Oshitari just stared at his buchou and closed his eyes. Moment's later Oshitari moved closer to his edge of the bed, which Atobe lied. Both boys a sleep not knowing what will happen tomorrow, but tonight is a problem that will cause tomorrow. Oshitari rolled moving the bed to lean downward on Atobe's side making the buchou slide off with the lightest thud. Even though Ore-sama was a sleep he still had his grace in what ever he did, even if it was falling of the bed and staying a sleep.


End file.
